


Sugarrush

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Boo Camp, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 00:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Trying to stay awake.





	Sugarrush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



"Hey, don't fall asleep on me." Asugi gave Hisame a little nudge. "Won't see any ghosts with your eyes closed." 

"I was just resting them," Hisame muttered. "I'm not tired." 

"Sure..." Asugi grinned anyway before popping another piece of candy in his mouth. "That's what everyone said and I think even our dads were snoring at one point." 

"Then I am definitely not tired," Hisame replied flatly. Asugi winced. Little too pointed there, he realized. Maybe he could make it better... 

"I'll make sure of that." Well, nobody was awake to see them... 

Hisame would survive a few sugary kisses.


End file.
